


Shut up and Kiss me

by WritersKitten



Series: The Nordics [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1000-word Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark is slightly surprised by the Norwegian prices, has a short conversation with Norway about it, and plays with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Now before any of you jump to conclusions, this is not about DenNor - unless you feel like viewing it that way. They are simply good buddies who enjoy teasing each other once (or twice) in a while. The drabble was inspired by "Shut up and Kiss me" by Orianthi, and I found no good title, so I used the name of the song.
> 
> Shut up and Kiss me (c) Orianthi  
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Adrian and Kristian (c) me - aka. Katrine Laclyon

 

_“I call you and you pick up. I tell you how much I’m in love. I’m laughing and you get mad. It’s my little game.”_ – Shut up Kiss me, by Orianthi

* * *

 “Two hundred and twenty-seven.”

The girl behind the counter smiled and thanked, before ushering him on and turning to the next in the row. Denmark pushed his valet back into the pocket and gathered the food and drink he had bought. Just a three boxes of pizza, some chips and a wild berry cordial. He barely managed to fit it all into one shopping bag. As he left the shop, he found his phone and dialled a number he had learnt by heart. One ring went by, then the call was answered.

“Hi.”

“What’s up with the high prices?” Denmark exclaimed, narrowly avoiding a path of ice. “I just bought some pizza, chips and wild berry cordial, and guess what I paid? Two hundred and twenty-seven!”

“You should be used to it by now.”

“Goddammit, Nor, you should be glad I bought the beer at my local shop!”

“You know I don’t drink beer.”

“You still have pretty stiff prices, compared to the rest of us.”

“Nothing to do about it.”

“Of course there is! You could-”

“Shut up, Dane.” There was some rustle as Norway covered the microphone and spoke to someone in the background. Then he was back. “Hurry up.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it. Love you too!”

Norway began a threat that probably ended in “strangle you”, but Denmark ended the call before the Norwegian had a chance to finish it. He laughed at himself and unlocked the car. The groceries he placed in the passenger’s seat, threw the phone at the dashboard and sat in. In no time he was on his way out of the city, towards one of the small houses in the middle of no-where, with elks being the closest neighbour.

It took half an hour, before he made it to Norway’s home. By then he had already tired of the news, the music-channel and the different CDs he had lying about the car. He pulled the car up the driveway and stopped it. Grabbing the shopping bag, he was about to get out when he remembered the phone and tucked it away into a pocket. Considering himself ready to face the household, he got out and locked the car. Then he made his way to entrance.

He did not bother himself with knocking, and barged in instead, barely remembering to close the door and leave his shoes by the entrance. “I’m here!” he called, as though the rest of the house had not already noticed.

“Uncle Mathias!” was the only forewarning Denmark got, before his arms were filled by two eight-year-old identical twins. Everything from their dark blond tousled hair, to their blue eyes, freckles and green- and white-striped socks. The only real difference, was that one had a jersey with yellow pattern, while the other had the same jersey, but with a blue pattern.

He grinned, getting down on one knee to hug them. “Adrian, Kristian! What are you rascals doing here?”

“Mum and dad have their anniversary – whatever that means”, the first one began.

“So we stay with Uncle Lukas for a whole week!” the other finished.

Their mother, Maria, and Norway had been friends since she was little – or more like “siblings in everything but blood” – and for a long while the other Nordics had really believed Norway and Maria would get in a relationship. They stopped when Norway told them that he and Iceland had been invited to Maria’s wedding. Barely two years after the wedding, the twins were born. So Norway became Uncle Lukas, and when the rest of them were introduced, they also became Uncles.

Denmark laughed, ruffling their hair and getting up. “You two… You’ve been nice, haven’t you?”

“Of course!” they exclaimed indignant. “We’ve been very good. Except when we hid in the basement…”

“…and stole the key to the bathroom and locked the door from the outside…”

“…and sang funny songs very early in the mornings…”

“…and-”

“I get it”, Denmark exclaimed, grinning. “You’ve been really nasty, both of you! No pizza for you, then.” He made a dash for the kitchen, barely manoeuvring out of Norway’s way, with the twins in tow. He dropped the groceries off at the table, barely in time to catch himself before the twins had encircled his legs, making him sway dangerously. He laughed. “So you want to play? Here I come!”

They squealed, let go of him and ran for the living room, howling with laughter. Denmark was not much better he either, as he followed them, laughing loudly. When he caught up with them, he scooped them up, then dropped them in the sofa, trapping them and tickling them. They laughed, tears in their eyes, and wriggled to get away.

“About time you joined us!”

Denmark glanced up, finding Iceland, Finland and Sweden watching him. He grinned, letting the twins have a rest. “Thought it would be way too boring without me here!”

Iceland rolled his eyes, disappearing into one of Norway’s many books. Finland smiled, and Sweden was himself like with his usual grim expression – maybe just a little merrier than usual, if it could be called merry.

Norway came into the living room, his gaze finding the twins. “I have prepared supper for you in the kitchen. When you have eaten, you go to bed, and no jokes this time.”

Adrian and Kristian exchanged glances. “Not without a story! Please, Uncle Lukas. Just one story, or a song!” they begged.

Giving it a second of just watching them, Norway then sighed and nodded. “Fine, but you go to sleep after that.”

“Deal!” They got off the sofa and headed back into the kitchen, and Norway followed them.

“I bet he enjoys having kids around again”, Denmark noted. “Probably misses your childhood, Icy!”

“He’s the only”, Iceland grumbled.


End file.
